ONESHOT Draw Your Love POKE'MON
by BrittFoSho11293
Summary: Melly, a trainer was on her way to the next town, when she met Tracey, a Poke'mon watcher. Yea, this isn't very good but I wanted to write a one shot. It's my first thing for here so feedback? :DD


[ONESHOT [POKEMON [ORIGNALSERIES [TRACEY

--

As Melly walked down the dirt road, with her backpack slung over her shoulder and her Eevee skipping slightly in front of her, she felt happy. Even though she had just lost another battle, Melly wasn't letting it get her down. But that was how Melly was; always strangely optimistic. If she lost a battle, oh well, she would always train and get stronger. If it started raining in the middle of the night while she was camping out, that's' okay, since she could always dry off when the sun rose.

Up head Melly saw a clearing. As she approached it she saw a small pond with a large tree sitting right at it's side. "Eevee, would you like to take a rest?" Eevee let out a cry of happiness and snuggled up into a little ball at the base of the tree. "I agree." Melly said as she took her Poke'balls off of her belt.

Melly released the Poke'mon inside; Ponyta, Polywhirl, Butterfree, and Machoke. As her poke'mon got settled into the surroundings, Melly laid her head next to Eevee and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Tracey exited the Poke'mon center he had been staying at. His sketch book was in his hands as he started to look for new Poke'mon to draw. Tracie was a Poke'mon watcher, and he always sketched strong Poke'mon into his journal.

As Tracey walked, he heard noises coming from the forest. Various Poke'mon cries could be heard and the splashing of water. Tracey walked towards the direction the noise came from and found a pound. A Polywhirl was splashing around in the water. A Ponyta was chasing a Butterfree around the field and a Machoke was sitting next to a sleeping trainer.

"Wow. These Poke'mon look great!" Tracey sat down on the other side of the pond and started drawing. He sketched the surroundings first, then he drew in the Polywhirl who was now floating in it's back in the water and the Machoke sitting underneath the tree. After drawing the Ponyta chasing the Butterfree, Tracey thought about if he should include the trainer in his sketch.

Tracey decided to draw the trainer. Staring at the Poke'mon, looking for missed details, Tracey noticed something movie beside the trainer. It was an Eevee who was sleeping. Tracey quickly drew the Eevee into the picture also.

Packing up his drawing supplies, Tracey wondered if he should wake the sleeping trainer, since the sun was starting to set. Tracey decided he should, especially since rain was predicted for tonight.

As Tracey neared the sleeping trainer, the Machoke rose and faced him. Tracey held up his had to show no harm. "It's supposed to rain tonight. I wanted to know if your trainer would like to come back to the Poke'mon center with me." The Machoke watched Tracie as he neared the sleeping trainer. Gently shaking the trainer's shoulder, Tracey tried waking the trainer up. "Wake up miss. It's going to rain."

The trainer slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" The Eevee who was previously playing with the Ponyta came up and sat in the trainer's lap.

"I'm Tracey. I noticed you sleeping here and thought I should wake you up. The weatherman said it was going to rain." Tracey sat down next to the trainer and held his hand out to the Eevee.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Melly. And this is Eevee, she's really friendly" The Eevee walked over to Tracey's hand and let him per her. "Are you a Poke'mon trainer?"

"No. I'm a Poke'mon watcher. I draw the Poke'mon I see in my sketch book. It looks like it will rain soon, would you like to come back to the Poke'mon center with me?" Tracey stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Sure." Melly grabbed her backpack and returned her Poke'mon to they're Poke'balls besides Eevee.

"Doesn't Eevee have a Poke'ball?" Tracey and Melly started walking, and Eevee trailed along side of Melly.

"Yea. But Eevee doesn't like staying in it unless it is snowing or raining. Right Eevee?" The Eevee mewed in agreement.

"Oh, that reminds me of my friend Ash. His Pikachu never goes into it's Poke'ball." Tracey could see the Poke'mon center up ahead.

Walking into the Poke'mon center, Nurse Joy greeted them. "Oh, hello Tracey. Who's this?"

"This is Melly, I met her by the pond. She's a trainer."

"Hello Nurse Joy. Do you have a room I could stay the nigh in?" Melly picked up her Eevee and carried it up to the front desk and Tracey followed her.

"Yes I do. Room 3. Do you have any Poke'mon you would like to get healed?" Melly shook her head no. "Okay then. Tracey, do you think you could show Melly to room 3 please?"

"Sure Nurse Joy. Come on Melly." Tracey showed Melly to the third room down the hall from the main lobby area. "Oh, I drew your Poke'mon earlier, while you were asleep."

"Really?! Can I see?" Melly walked into the room and set her stuff onto the bed. Eevee started to sniff around the room, checking everything. Tracey handed her his sketch book and she flipped through it till she got to the most recent drawing. "Oh wow. This is so good Tracey! Hey, you even drew me in there." Melly handed the sketch book back to Tracie.

"Well, what would your Poke'mon be without you?" Melly laughed. "Mind if I draw you and Eevee together?"

"Sure. How about Eevee. Want to be a model for Tracey?" Eevee pounced into Melly's lap and curled into a ball. "Do you want me to sit a certain way?"

"No, you look great." Tracey blushed which in return made Melly laugh. As Tracey drew, Melly and him talked. They talked about everything they could think of and more. By the time Tracey finished, it was late.

"I think I am going to go to bed. Good night Melly." Melly said goodnight in return and went to bed, thinking about how funny and kind Tracey was.

--

Melly walked into the main foyer of the Poke'mon center and saw Tracey sitting on a bench drawing. "Hey Tracey . What are you drawing?"

"Oh hi. Nothing, I'm just finishing up the picture from last night." Tracey showed Melly the picture once she sat down.

"Wow, Tracey this is wonderful!" In the picture Melly was laughing while Eevee slept on her lap. "You are amazing."

"Thanks. Hey, I was wondering, would you like to travel with me Melly?"

Melly looked up at Tracey blushing and smiled. "Sure."


End file.
